The hematopoietic development of dendritic cells (DCs), potent antigen presenting cells (APCs) is distinct and may follow several precursor pathways some closely linked to monocytes. DCs may be derived from a lymphoid precursor. Thomas et al. (1993) J. Immunol. 150:821-834. Like in blood, there may be three distinct subsets of DCs present in the thymus: 1) plasmacytoid CD4+CD11c− DCs; 2) CD4+CD11c+ DCs and 3) interdigitating DCs. It has been proposed that thymic DCs and T cells arise from a common stem cell. Thomas et al. (1996) Stem Cells 14:196-206.
Generation of large numbers of DCs for potential clinical use has recently been accomplished through the in vitro culturing of progenitors with cytokines. Various strategies have been adopted to introduce antigens into dendritic cells so that they may be more effectively presented to T cells in the context of costimulation. It has also been shown that dendritic cells can influence the T cell response to antigen to follow either a humoral or systemic pathway.
T cells are unable to respond to unprocessed proteins, rather, they require accessory cells to present antigen as peptide epitopes displayed on the cell surface in conjunction with WIC molecules. Antigens generated endogenously in the cell cytoplasm are typically presented in the Class I pathway and stimulate cytotoxic T lymphocyte (CTL) reactions while exogenous protein is process in MHC Class II compartments and induce helper (CD4) T cell responses. The stimulation of naïve T cells requires the presence of costimulatory molecules that act as secondary signals in the activation of primary immunity. APCs such as B cells and macrophages are typically incapable of inducing primary responses. In contrast, dendritic cells drive their potency from the constitutive unregulated expression of costimulatory, adhesion and MHC Class I and II molecules essential for the initiation of effective cellular immunity. For review see, Avigan (1999) Blood Rev. 13:51-64.
DCs are APC that are essential for initiation of primary immune responses and the development of tolerance. DCs express MHC, necessary for stimulation of naïve T cell populations. The hematopoietic development of DCs is distinct and may follow several precursor pathways, some of which are closely linked to monocytes. See, for review, Avigan (1999) Blood Rev. 13:51-64. Different DC subsets have distinct developmental pathways. The emerging concept is that one DC subset has regulatory functions that may contribute to the induction of tolerance to self-antigens. Austyn (1998) Curr. Opin. Hematol. 5:3-15. Conversely, DCs, or a subset thereof, may also be involved in the induction of immune responses to self-proteins. It is thought that certain autoimmune responses may be due to macroenvironmental tissue injury followed by local DC activation and subsequent interaction with T cells to initiate an immune response. Ibrahim et al. (1995) Immunol. Today 16:181-186.
The ability of DCs to initiate T cell responses is being used in DC cancer vaccines. Hart et al. (1999) Sem. Hematol. 36:21-25. For instance, DCs are generated in vitro from CD34+ cells or monocytes, pulsed with tumor-derived peptides or proteins and returned to the patient to act as APCs in cancer-specific T cell induction. Brugger et al. (1999) Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 872:363-371. Animal models have demonstrated that DC tumor vaccines reverse T cell anergy and result in subsequent tumor rejection. Avigan (1999); see also, Tarte et al. (1999) Leukemia 13:653-663; Colaco (1999) Molec. Med. Today 5:14-17; Timmerman et al. (1999) Ann. Rev. Med. 50:507-529; Hart et al. (1999) Semin. Hematol. 36:21-25; Thurnher et al. (1998) Urol. Int. 61:67-71; and Hermans et al. (1998) N.Z. Med. J. 111:111-113. One approach has been to increase DCs in vivo by administration of flt-Ligand. This has the effect of compensating for VEGF-induced DC suppression. Ohm et al. (1999) J. Immunol. 163:3260-3268. DCs have been proposed for use as adjuvants in vaccination and in recombinant vaccines. Fernandez et al. (1998) Cyto. Cell. Mol. Ther. 4:53-65; and Gilboa et al. (1998) Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 46:82-87. DC have also been proposed for use in enhancing immunity after stem cell transplantation. Brugger et al. (1999) Ann. NY Acad. Sci. 363-371. DCs play a number of potential roles in immunology. For instance, DCs are involved in human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection. Zoeteweij et al. (1998) J. Biomed. Sci. 5:253-259. DCs have also been proposed as suitable for use in HTV therapy. Weissman et al. (1997) Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 10:358-367.
Additional immunologic functions are related to DCs such as differential induction of Th1 or Th2 responses, autoimmune reactions and allergies. Rissoan et al. (1999) Science 283:1183-1186; Hermans et al. (1998) NZ Med. J. 111:111-113; and De Palma et al. (1999) J. Immunol. 162:1982-1987.
Increased levels of circulating IFN-α and of IFN-α inducing factor (something like a complex of anti-DNA antibody and DNA) are found in SLE patients and correlate to disease activity. Furthermore, patients with non-autoimmune disorders treated with IFN-α frequently develop autoantibodies and occasionally SLE. Several papers from Ronnblom et al. (1999) Clin. Exp. Immunol. 115: 196-202; (1999) J. Immunol. 163: 6306-6313; and (2000) J. Immunol. 165: 3519-3526) show that IFN-α inducing factors derived from patients induce secretion of IFN-α in PBMC from healthy donors and they selectively activate natural IFN-α producing cells (NIPC=plasmacytoid DC).
Studies on DC's in blood have been hampered by scarcity of the cells and the relative lack of DC-specific cell surface markers. Methods for DC isolation are based on either maturational change after a short culture period, like the acquisition of low buoyant density or the expression of DC activation/maturation antigens (CD83, CMRF-44 and CMRF-56). Young et al. (1988) Cell Immunol. 111:167; Van Voorhis et al. (1982) J. Exp. Med. 155:1172; Zhou et al. (1995) J. Immunol. 154:3821-3835; Fearnley et al. (1997) Blood 89:3708-3716; Mannering et al. (1988) J. Immunol. Met. 219:69-83; Hock et al. (1999) Tiss. Antigens 53:320-334; and Hock et al. Immunol. 83:573-581.
Functional CD1a+ DCs are typically generated ex vivo from monocytes and from CD34+ hematopoietic progenitor cells. Bender et al. (1996) J. Immunol. Met. 196:121-135; Pickl et al. (1996) J. Immunol. 157:3850-3859; Romani et al. (1994) J. Exp. Med. 180:83-93; Sallusto et al. (1994) J. Exp. Med. 179:1109-1118; Caux et al. (1992) Nature 360:258-261; Mackensen et al. (1995) Blood 86:2699-2707; Szabolcs et al. (1995) J. Immunol. 154:5851-5861; Herbst et al. (1996) Blood 88:2541-2548; de Wynter et al. (1998) Stem Cells 16:387-396; Strunk et al. (1996) Blood 87:1292-1302 U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,010,905; and 6,004,807. It is not known if DCs generated in vitro from monocytes and hematopoietic progenitor cells retain or obtain all of the characteristics of in vivo DCs.
In addition, several attempts to generate mAb specific for human DC have failed, yielding only mAb that bind antigens expressed by both DC and other leukocytes. Human DC share a large number of immunogenic cell surface structures with other blood cells, including HLA molecules, CD18, CD29, CD31, CD43, CD44, CD45, CD54, and CD58. These antigens may dominate the immune response to injected DC to a level where B cells with specificity for DC-specific antigens are not at all or only very rarely represented among B cells that have the capability to fuse with myeloma cells.
Many investigators have tried to overcome this problem by injecting adult mice with non-DC and cyclophosphamide, in order to ablate B cells with specificity for shared antigens, or by injecting neonatal mice with non-DC, in order to tolerize B cells with specificity for shared antigens. O'Doherty et al. (1993) Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 329:165-172; and Yamaguchi et al. (1995) J. Immunol. Meta 181:115-124.
A mAb designated CMRF44 has been used to monitor DCs in stem cell transplant patients. Fearnley et al. (1999) Blood 93:728-736. These CMRF44+ cells were proposed to be suitable for use in initiating, maintaining and directing immune responses. Fearnley et al. (1997). DCs have been isolated most often by using a combination of cell surface markers. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,627 describes “hematopoietic cells enriched for human hematopoietic dendritic progenitor cells” as having “at least 80% expressing CD34, CD45RA, and CD10 but not CD19, CD2, CD3, CD4, CD8, CD20, CD14, CD15, CD16 CD56 and glycophorin.”
Isolation of DCs from blood relies on a multitude of immunophenotypic criteria, like the absence of a panel of leukocyte lineage (lin)-specific antigens (e.g. CD3, CD14, CD19 and CD56) and the presence of HLA-DR, CD4 or CD33. Romani et al. (1996) J. Immunol. Met. 196:137-151; Thomas et al. (1993) J. Immunol. 150:821-834; Thomas et al. (1994) J. Immunol. 153:401.6-4028; O'Doherty et al. (1994) Immunol. 82:487-493; O'Doherty et al. (1993) J. Exp. Med. 178:1067-1076; Nijman et al. (1995) J. Exp. Med. 182:163-174; Ferbas et al. (1994) J. Immunol. 152:4649-4662; Heufler et al. (1996) Eur. J. Immunol. 26:659-668; Ito et al. (1999) J. Immunol. 163:1409-1419; Cella et al. (1999) Nature Med. 5:919-923; Robinson et al. (1999) Eur. J. Immunol. 29:2769-2778; Olweus et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:12551-12556; Robert et al. (1999) J. Exp. Med. 189:627-636; and Kohrgruber et al. (1999) J. Immunol. 163:3250-3259.
From analyses of DC isolated from non-cultured blood it became evident that blood DC are not a homogeneous cell population but a mixture of at least two populations. Thomas et al. (1994); O'Doherty et al. (1994); Ito et al. (1999); Cella et al. (1999); Robinson et al. (1999); Olweus et al. (1997); Kohrgruber et al. (1999); Strobl et al. (1998) J. Immunol. 161:740-748; and Rissoan et al. (1999) Science 283:1183-1186. The first blood DC subpopulation is CD123bright CD11c− DC, which possesses a plasmacytoid morphology and potent T cell stimulatory function. The second blood DC subpopulation is CD123dimCD11cbright, which is rather monocytoid in appearance, expresses CD45RO and spontaneously develops into typical mature DCs even when cultured without any exogenous cytokines. Plasmacytoid CD123bright CD11c− DC display some features, like the expression of the pre-T cell receptor α chain, which indicate that they may arise from lymphoid precursors. Strobl et al. (1998); Rissoan et al. (1999); and Bruno et al. (1997) J. Exp. Med. 185:875-884. CD123dimCD11cbright DC display all the criteria of myeloid DCs. O'Doherty et al. (1994); and Ito et al. (1999). Robinson et al. (1999); Kohrgruber et al. (1999); and Strobl et al. (1998). DCs resembling plasmacytoid CD123bightCD11c− DC have been detected in the T cell-rich areas of lymphoid tissue and were initially erroneously designated plasmacytoid T cells or plasmacytoid monocytes due to their morphology and phenotype. Grouard et al. (1997) J. Exp. Med. 185:1101-1111; Lennert et al. (1975) Lancet 1:1031-1032; Lennert et al. (1984) in Leukocyte Typing. Human Leukocyte differentiation antigens detected by monoclonal antibodies. Bernard et al. eds. Springer-Verlag, Berlin; and Facchetti et al. (1988) Am. J. Pathol. 133:15. DCs resembling CD123dimCD11cbright blood DC have been found in the dark and light zone of germinal centers. Grouard (1996) Nature 384:364-367.
Splice Variants
Estimates of the total number of expressed genes range from 40,000 to more than 150,000. This number is not an accurate reflection of the number of proteins encoded since, in many cases, more than one splice variant from the mRNAs (transcriptome) produced from these genes. Estimates again vary, but perhaps as many as 500,000 different mRNAs are produced in the human. It is estimated that at least 30% of the human genes have several splice variants. Mironov et al. (1999) Genome Research 9:1288-1293). These numbers are believed by some to be conservative. Similar numbers are believed to be true for mouse and rat and alternative splicing occurs also in lower organisms, such as Drosophila melanogaster and Caenorhabditis elegans. Proteins translated from different splice variants can have significantly different functions, as evidenced by a growing number of research papers. Different splice variants may be expressed in different tissues, different developmental stages and different disease states.
C-Type Lectins
C-type lectins are a family of glycoproteins that exhibit amino acid sequence similarities in their carbohydrate recognition domains (CRD) and that bind to selected carbohydrates in a Ca2+-dependent manner. C-type lectins have been subdivided into four categories (Vasta et al., 1994; and Spiess 1990). The first group comprises type II membrane-integrated proteins, such as asialoglycoprotein receptors, macrophage galactose and N-acetyl glucosamine (GlcNac)-specific lectin, and CD23 (FcεRII). Many members in this group exhibit specificity for galactose/fucose, galactosamine/GalNac or GlcNac residues. The second group includes cartilage and fibroblast proteoglycan core proteins. The third group includes the so-called “collectins” such as serum mannose-binding proteins, pulmonary surfactant protein SP-A, and conglutinin. The fourth group includes certain adhesion molecules known as LEC-CAMs (e.g., Mel-14, GMP-140, and ELAM-1).
C-type lectins are known to function as agglutinins, opsonins, complement activators, and cell-associated recognition molecules (Vasta et al. 1994; Spiess 1990; and Kery 1991). For instance, macrophage mannose receptors serve a scavenger function (Shepherd et al., 1990), as well as mediating the uptake of pathogenic organisms, including Pneumocystis carinii (Ezekowitz et al. 1991) and Candida albicans (Ezekowitz et al. 1990). Serum mannose-binding protein mimics Clq in its capacity to activate complement through the classical pathway. Genetic mutations in this lectin predispose for severe recurrent infections, diarrhea, and failure to thrive (Reid et al. 1994). Thus, C-type lectins exhibit diverse functions with biological significance.
Carbohydrate moieties do not necessarily serve as “natural” ligands for C-type lectins. For example, CD23 (FCεRII), which belongs to the C-type lectin family as verified by its binding of Gal-Gal-Nac (Kijimoto-Ochiai et al. 1994) and by its CRD sequence, is now known to recognize IgE in a carbohydrate-independent manner; an enzymatically deglycosylated form of IgE as well as recombinant (non-glycosylated) IgE produced in E. coli both bind to CD23 (Vercelli et al. 1989). Thus, some C-type lectins recognize polypeptide sequences in their natural ligands.
Several C-type lectins have been identified on the surface of DCs. First, Jiang et al. cloned the protein recognized by the NLDC-145 mAb, one of the most widely used mAb against murine DC (Jiang et al., 1995). This protein, now termed DEC-205, was found to be a new member of the C-type lectin family, one that contains ten distinct CRD. Second, Sallusto et al. reported that human DC express macrophage mannose receptors (MMR), which also contain multiple CRD (Sallusto et al., 1995). Both receptors have been proposed to mediate endocytosis of glycosylated molecules by DC, based on the observations that: a) polyclonal rabbit antibodies against DEC-205 not only bound to DEC-205 on DC surfaces, but were subsequently internalized; b) these DC activated effectively a T cell line reactive to rabbit IgG; and c) internalization of FITC-dextran by DC was blocked effectively with mannan, a mannose receptor competitor (Jiang et al. 1995; and Sallusto et al. 1995). With respect to cell type specificity, DEC-205 is now known to be also expressed, albeit at lower levels, by B cells and epithelial cells in thymus, intestine, and lung (Witmer-Pack et al. 1995; and Inaba et al. 1995) and MMR is also expressed even more abundantly by macrophages (Stahl 1992). Other have also been found on DC surfaces, these include DCIR, MDL-1, NURPIA, Dectin-1, Dectin-2, CLEC-1, CLEC-2, Langerin; and DC-sign.
Allergies
Allergic responses, including those of allergic asthma and allergic rhinitis, are characterized by an early phase response, which occurs within seconds to minutes of allergen exposure and is characterized by infiltration of eosinophils into the site of allergen exposure. Specifically, during the early phase of the allergic response, activation of Th2-type lymphocytes stimulates the production of antigen-specific IgE antibodies, which in turn triggers the release of histamine and other mediators of inflammation from mast cells and basophils. During the late phase response, IL-4 and IL-5 production by CD4+ Th2 cells is elevated. These cytokines appear to play a significant role in recruiting eosinophils into the site of allergen exposure, where tissue damage and dysfunction result.
Currently, antigen immunotherapy for allergic disorders involves the subcutaneous injection of small, but gradually, increasing amounts, of antigen in a process called desensitization therapy. Antigen immunotherapy is merely palliative and, at present, not curative. Weber (1997) JAMA 278:1881-1887; Stevens (1998) Acta Clinica Beligica 53:66-72; and Canadian Society of Allergy and Clinical Immunology (1995) Can. Med. Assoc. J. 152:1413-1419.
Many patients who begin the therapy do not complete the regimen, and if injections are missed for over a week, the patient must begin the entire treatment regimen again. A variety of antigens have been identified and produced by recombinant means. For reviews, see Baldo et al. (1989) Allergy 44:81-97; Baldo (1991) Curr. Opin. Immunol. 3:841-850; Blaser (1994) Ther. Umsch 51:19-23; and Valenta et al. (1996) Adv. Exp. Med. Bio. 409:185-196.
Antigen immunotherapy treatments present the risk of inducing potentially lethal IgE-mediated anaphylaxis and do not address the cytokine-mediated events of the allergic late phase response. This therapy has been described as “having the potential for misadventure.” Weber (1997). Another significant problem with antigen immunotherapy is that the risk of adverse reactions, especially anaphylaxis, significantly reduces the dosage of antigen both with respect to the amount given per administration and the amount given over a period of time. Thus, traditional allergy immunotherapy is protracted and thus time-consuming, inconvenient, and expensive.
An alternative approach for treatment of IgE-associated disorders such as allergies involves administration of compounds that inhibit histamine release. Many such drugs are available as over-the-counter remedies. Other drugs include an anti-IgE binding antibody. However, a drawback of this approach is that it merely masks the symptoms, while not providing any kind of permanent cure or protection.